Broken Heart
by WhiteMiko
Summary: If love is a weakness, then is betrayal the hidden blade? When Numair proposes to Daine, she is overjoyed. But their love becomes a fleeting memory when Varice Kingsford finds out…
1. Prologue

Summary: If love is a weakness, then is betrayal the hidden blade? When Numair proposes to Daine, she is overjoyed. But their love becomes a fleeting memory when Varice Kingsford finds out…Can Numiar win back Daine's love? Will she ever forgive him? What has Varice done?

A/N: Hi all, this is just a little something that I thought of awhile back, but never really had the time to start. Though I don't have much time now either -'' stupid me. Oh well. Updates will be VERY slow seeing as my grades take top priority (my parents would kill me). So try to bare with me ok? If you just get plain sick of waiting, I'll understand. Flame me if you must, I'm cool with it, in fact my house is too cool as it is. shrugs Great life I have, don't cha think? Lol. Anywayz…enough with the blabbering! Tell me what you guys think! And yes, I know the title sucks, I'm working on it ok!

On with the Fic!

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own any of the characters in this fic, but they do belong to someone who is as brilliant as I am. Lol, snort I wish. Alas, I can only lay claim to the plot.

This fic is set after the Immortals war and just before the Scanran War.

Broken Heart Chapter One Prologue 

She felt as though she were floating on air. Numair had proposed! Was it just a dream? Or maybe it was her love-induced brain playing tricks on her mind? No. It couldn't be. How could she just imagine the way his lips felt on hers? Indeed, it must have been real.

Looking down she gently fingered the engagement ring on her left hand, admiring the way the diamonds and sapphires glittered in the sun. Grinning, she thought back to just a few hours ago when Numair had given the beautiful ring to her. He had told her that the sapphires had taken second place to her 'brilliant' eyes.

She grinned, so widely that passersby probably thought she was fair crazy, but she didn't mind one bit. She giggled at her husband to be, he was such a flatterer!

It was just before dawn when she had woken up. She had struggled in vain to get out from underneath her lover's limp body, but he was simply much too heavy! She snickered; he probably wouldn't be too pleased if she told him that. Sighing with exasperation she had reverted to tickling him instead. What she got for her efforts was a very much vexed lover, glaring at her from across the room on their bed after she had slipped out from under him. She laughed aloud, remembering the expression on his face.

Smiling happily she ran to the stables to greet her horse friends and tell them the good news. Wait till they heard she was engaged!

At an inn near the palace… 

How could he? The fool, it wasn't in his place to…to cast her aside! She stated when her relationships ended, not the other way around. She had never lost any of her love interests to any one! Never before! Never had she ever received competition for a man's heart. She had always won, always the one chosen over the other female who dared to take her man. Who cared if she later left him? He should feel grateful that she had even let him grace her bed. She had never lost any man to the hands of another, that is, until _she_ came along.

The little bitch had the gall to take away her man. Just when she was sure that she had him in her grasp and he was about to propose, the little snake had gotten in the way. Numair was hers. His power was hers alone to do with as she wished, and no little snipe was going to take that power away from her!

After she had gone to all the trouble of coming to Tortall to be with her beloved, she was just supposed to let that vixen take away her man? Ha!

She smiled viciously, oh she knew how women like Daine were. They seduced men to gain power, fortune, and status, and once they had it, they would dispose of the male. She was sure that Daine was only after Numair's power and influence, and she'd be damned if she let the bitch get away with it. She grinned. It was time to have a little talk with Numair…she must warn him.

TBC…

So? Keep working? Burn? Give me your opinions please. And I was just wondering, you guys know those neat little sayings and/or quotes? I love them, but I don't know very many. I was hoping to put up one with every chapter, so please! Send me your ideas! Quotes, sayings, funny, sad, whatever! Give me some food for thought! I like chocolate chip cookies too! Lol, Thanks a bundle!

Food for thought…Quote of the day…yeah I'll pick a name soon…

_**The absence of flaw in beauty, is in itself a flaw.**_

See y'all next time!

Miko

Posted: Feb.17/05

Spell Check: YES

Edited: Any one want to volunteer?

P.S. Reminder: Can't say when next time is, very busy these days. Good luck all!


	2. Serenity

A/N: Wow! I feel so loved! grins Thanks for all the reviews you guys! hands out chocolate Special thanks to all of you! I'll try to update as consistently as I can, but alas, as most of you can relate, school comes first. Even if I wish it didn't. School sucks, not because it's not fun, but it's the mountainous pile of homework accumulated every single friggin' day! I have no life! sigh but don't mind me. On with the fic! Hope you like!

Just so you guys know, this is sort of a second prologue, nothing really big, just some good old fashioned fluff, but I'm hoping to get started with the actual plot in the next chapter. Review Responses Below!

Disclaimer: No, not mine. Damn!

**Broken Heart **

Chapter 2

Serenity

Daine hummed softly as she ran her brush through Cloud's soft mane. Things had been blissfully peaceful at the palace as of late, strange. But nonetheless, she was happy. She finally had some time to herself, and she was going to take advantage of it.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Grinning she greeted the person.

"Oh Alanna! Hi! What brings you here?"

Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, the Lioness and King's Champion, shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you'd like to join me and Buri for lunch."

A smile alighted Daine's face and she replied, "Sure, I'd love to! Just give me a second to finish up with Cloud…oh wait; I've also got to catch up on some reading Numair gave me. How about we meet for dinner?"

"That's fine, I have to go find Buri and remind her anyway. I'll meet you in front of the gates at say, half past five then?"

"Make it half past six and I'll be there!"

"Alright deal, I'll be seeing you then. And Daine…"

"Hmm…?"

"…you wouldn't happen to know where exactly Buri is at the moment, would you?" Alanna asked sheepishly.

"Oh," Daine laughed, "Of course! I believe she went to see Jon about some of the new horses we just got. I'll be helping her train them with a few of the new Trainees."

"Thanks Daine." Alanna said gratefully. Turning, she stepped out of the stables, whistling as she walked towards the palace.

Daine just smiled. Her friend was certainly in a good mood as of late. She giggled. It must have had something to do with George visiting the castle.

Shaking her head, she made her way out of the stables.

Jogging up to the palace, she paused now and then to converse with a few of the People. Tweak had a sprained paw, but she was able to heal that nicely. Abby the cat was fighting with her brother over who got to drink from mama first. Whiskers wanted a bit of food. Marain complained that his master never spent time with him anymore. Heffy wanted to sit and chat. There was a spotted sparrow that was lost…

By the time Daine finally made it up to the palace, it the second bell was already ringing. It had taken her almost two hours just to get to the palace? She would need to watch her time or she'd be late for everything! It was a good thing that she didn't need to meet with Alanna and Buri until the sixth bell.

Taking the stairs two by two, she made it to the fourth floor without trouble or interruptions. Puffing, she slowly walked towards the end of the hall, where her rooms were located along with Numair's.

Pushing the door open silently, she tiptoed into the room, making sure to make her steps light as a feather. Pausing slightly by the bedroom door, she peeked in.

There was Numair, fast asleep and snoring in the bed.

Grinning and getting a particularly evil and mischievous thought, she crept over to where the wash bin lay from earlier that morning, the water having turned cold by then.

Trying to stifle her giggles as she went, she carefully picked up the bin with both hands and slowly made her way over to the bed.

So caught up in her task of trying not to spill any water was she, that she failed to notice when Numair stopped snoring. Nor did she see the faint twitch of his mouth, as he lay still and silent on the bed.

Reaching her destination, she stood directly beside the bed with Numair's body sprawled horizontally in front of her. Levering the basin up to shoulder height, she got ready to pour it over his head when –

"Don't even think of it Magelet."

She gasped as his chocolate brown eyes flew open to lock with her green ones, and the bin came tumbling out of her grasp to splash on the both of them.

"Numair!"

Now she was drenched from head to toe in the freezing water. She was cold, and wet, and in dire need of a new change of clothes.

Muttering about cruel mages and their horrible sense of humor, she ignored Numair's grinning face as she went over to her chest to look for something more suitable, clean, and dry to wear.

"What's wrong sweet? You look like a drowned rat."

"Ooh, you insufferable man!" she exclaimed. "I guess it never occurred to you, that you are just as wet as I am?"

If anything, his grin just got bigger.

"Ah, but I happen to like it when you're wet."

"You wha-?" Looking over at Numair from her kneeling position, she saw that his gaze was trained on her chest.

Looking down she gasped. Her dress, which was already a bit on the thin side, was clinging to her body, showing off her curves and more than she'd care for anyone to see.

Her face turned a light pink and she abruptly stood up to cross her arms over her chest, glaring at the man across from her.

"Why you lecherous beast! I would've expected better of a bla-aaack m-!"

She was cut off, as Numair suddenly rose from the bed and in two long strides, had her wrapped in his arms, lips against hers.

Instantly she relaxed in his arms, sighing as she returned the kiss.

When he started to pull away, she protested, tightening her arms around him.

Laughing softly, he nuzzled her neck.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"I seem to recall you saying I looked like a drowned rat," she replied, eyes closed in bliss.

"Hmm, something that needs mending." He murmured. "Daine you are the most ravishing beauty to have ever graced this earth…even if you do look somewhat like a drowned animal at the moment." He grinned into her hair.

"Gee Numiar, I don't seem to feel anymore beautiful."

"Then how about I show you, hmm?"

Gently he lowered her down onto the only recently vacated bed, trailing kisses down her neck, his hands straying to the ties of her dress.

Distantly Daine thought 'It's a good thing I said I'd meet Alanna at half past six. Else I'd surely be late', before surrendering herself into Numair's warm embrace.

**End Chapter 2 TBC…**

I know, Numair is being ooc right? And I'm sorta rushing things? Well pooh! I'll revise after I've almost finished the fic, which won't be anytime in the near future, so blah! It's my fic, and a little fluff never hurt anyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!

Note: Before I get into reviewer responses, someone pointed out that there might not be engagement rings in Tortall. Well, this is the fanfiction world is it not? So if I want there to be engagement rings in this fic, then by the gods there will be engagement rings in this fic! Lol - Varice might be in Tortall for other reasons than just getting back at Daine for 'stealing' Numair…you'll just have to find out!

Reviewer Responses:

ROcKer – I hope I didn't keep you waiting that long! And thanks for the idea of the warning! Lol it makes me happy to know my fic might actually be that good!

thephoenix – Hope you're not too disappointed with the fluff, nothing really exciting happens yet!

Miss MeMe – No worries about the happy ending! I'm a sucker for them my self! I'm glad you like my fic!

Queen of the Thieves – Much thanks! And don't worry, I'll try to keep it up!

Shang Warrior Phoenix – Thanks for reviewing, glad to know you like it! It means a lot to know people like my fic! Hope I update fast enough! Muse: Hah! Three friggin months? --'' no comment

freekofnature – Glad to know my fic is at least interesting! Lol

anonymous – I have absolutely no idea if they actually have engagement rings in Tortall, but it is the fanfiction world, is it not? In this story Varice is still hung up over Numair and her reasons for being in Tortall will be revealed soon enough. Thanks for the saying! If you have any others please drop them by me!

Lady Knight 1512 – Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it! and yes, I do know what you mean shakes head what has the world come to! 12 hours? GAH!

Tortall Girl – I thank you for your constructive criticism. Really I do. But what I don't thank you for is your biased viewing of my fic. True there are a lot of those kinds of fics out there, but give people a break! Everyone starts somewhere! One of those people might be an aspiring author! This is just the first friggin chapter! If I get to chapter five and you still see something wrong then by all means, inform me of it and I will try my best to rectify the problem. But seeing as how this is just the prologue I don't see where you get off telling me that my fic is unoriginal! I know you did not say that out right, but you said pretty much everything but! Sorry if this nimrod surprises you but I have an actual plot lined up for this story and I don't know about you but I think it has potential! Plus this is my first story. People have to build on their mistakes, and this is not a Daine-hates-Varice-and-vise-versa story, this is actually a Varice-blames-Daine-for-'stealing'-Numair-and-Daine-is-aware-but-still-wants-to-try-and-be-friends-her story. I thought about making her clueless as to Varice's hate, but that would make Daine seem like an airhead, when in all actuality she's really smart. Or I might change her to ignorant, and just simply innocent… hmmm… shrug I'll deal with that when I get there.

To wrap up, I thank that you took the time to read this fic and will take into account what you have suggested to me. I'm happy that you see potential, which is what I was hoping for when I wrote this. But maybe the next time you review a fic please take things in from another point of view and not the first thing that comes to your mind. I know I'm not the best author out there, and I'm working on it. Not all of us were born knowing how to write incredibly good stories:) I'm not blaming you for flaming or anything, when you specifically told me you were not doing so. Lets just say that this is a little bit of criticism and advice for you in return. Please do not refer to a story as 'disgusting' or 'unoriginal' until you have read at least two chapters first, because I totally agree with you. I have read some unsatisfactory fics myself, but I always read more than one chapter and when I saw nothing improving was when I categorized it. Thanks for your advice though, I'll try to keep it in mind. I hope there are no hard feelings, 'cause we might just end up as friends lol. Do you like anime:P

x-Kaida-x – lol thanks very much! Don't worry I'll try not to disappoint you, but Numiar and Daine are in for a pretty rough ride. I'll let you find out though, other wise where would the fun be? Marshmallows! YUM!

heartdamoose – Thank you so much you just made my day! I really needed to hear that after someone insinuated that my fic wasn't original. Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you! So thanks! Lol I'll remember to steal one of your quotes next time! And yes, I'll bet you that school is hell in disguise! Hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll have to check out your story sometime! Sounds good:D

um – Here's some talking for you! Thanks for reviewing!

heather-marie – yup yup! Grades sigh first… but thanks for your review!

Sull89 – I hope your reading this! And I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing!

DOMLUVR4EVER – Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!

Wow, that was long. Sorry if I dragged anyone into my ranting! I'll make it up!…somehow!

Food for thought of the day: Thanks to 'anonymous'! Whoever you are…thanks!

**_A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle _**

Lol, See ya!

Miko

Posted: May 14, 2005

Spell Check: YES

Edited: Any one want to volunteer?

P.S. again, my next update is uncertain, and I'm REALLY sorry for the extremely long wait (exams are coming up and summatives absolutely need to go to hell) but summer's coming soon and I'll have a lot more free time. Right now though, I need to catch up on some seriously missed sleep. So until next time!

P.P.S. …or is it P.S.S.? shrug who cares? Does anyone know how to do line divisions, Italics, bolding, underlining and all that stuff? If so please help me! I know a bit of html, but it's not helping me any! Lol;) Ja!


End file.
